


Under the moonlight

by Ktxitx



Series: Inspired by writing prompts [7]
Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, One Shot, after a long time, i found myself inspired by a writing prompt again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: 2. Sleepover:Imagine person A and Person B having an impromptu sleepover. How extreme do the accommodations get?(I got scared by the amount of stories I published so far and decided to turn this one into the writing prompts dumpster, especially since they are mostly one-shots!)





	1. Under the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B - Have you ever had a boy/girlfriend?  
> Person A - No  
> Person B - *Generally surprised* HOW?!  
> Person A - *Shrugs* I don't know, never asked, never got asked   
> Person B - *Under breath* But you're so beautiful   
> Person A - What?  
> Person B - What?

\- So wait, seriously? That guy, that you didn’t know, asked you out after you spilled coffee over his homework? I sometimes wonder what kind of fairy tale world you were lucky to be born in Lee Minhyuk...

 

\- That's not so uncommon! I mean...

 

Minhyuk's voice died down when his eyes met Eunkwang's stare. He sipped at his beer, wondering if life really was going easy on him.

 

\- In my world, the guy would have punched me, or at least threatened to; and he probably would have made me redo the homework for him...

 

Minhyuk chuckled, that couldn't be true... He put down his beer, breathing in the fresh summer breeze.

 

\- At least, the weather's the same in both our worlds... - he said jokingly.

 

Eunkwang grinned at him:

 

\- If it wasn't, it just would be too unfair! But did you go out with him?

 

\- Yeah! He was a great guy, but we broke up after a few months... I don't remember why it didn't last... - Minhyuk answered, frowning.

 

\- I forgot you were such a player for a while... - Eunkwang said chuckling.

 

\- Hey! I'm not a player!!

 

Minhyuk hit his friend's arm lightly, the latter dramatically fell on the side, laughing.

 

\- People just... like me easily I guess! Come on, you must have had a sweet story with someone before?

 

\- Hum... Nope, I don't think so.

 

Eunkwang had sat back up. To be true, Minhyuk loved it when they went to that spot they were in right now. Sitting in by the river. He liked going for a drink under the moonlight with Eunkwang. Call him stupid, but he always felt peaceful in these moments, mostly it was because Eunkwang always looked so serene when they went there.

 

\- Wait... - Minhyuk realized he had never heard Eunkwang even talk about any past love story before — Have Have you had or maybe ?

 

Eunkwang shook his head.

 

\- No.

 

Minhyuk eyes grew wide in shock, how could that be?

 

\- WHY? HOW?

 

Eunkwang chuckled, motioning for him to lower his voice, but Minhyuk couldn't help it.

 

\- I don't know... Never asked, never got asked, it's that simple I guess...

 

\- But you're so beautiful... - Minhyuk mumbled, frowning.

 

\- What???

 

\- What?

 

Minhyuk's eyes grew wide again, what kind of stupid idiot was he? He hoped Eunkwang would let it go, thinking he had misheard, but the latter looked at him bewildered:

 

\- You think I'm... ?

 

Minhyuk flushed red, this was embarrassing. Had his deepest, darkest secret just been revealed?

 

\- Well...

 

Minhyuk was seriously panicking, what was he supposed to do to answer that? He couldn't even dare looking at Eunkwang right now, his eyes were focused on the dark water in front of them.

 

\- You're pretty beautiful yourself, Lee Minhyuk...

 

Eunkwang had said that in a dreamy tone, Minhyuk raised his head, blushing even more. Eunkwang was staring up at the night sky; it was a clear night. Once again, Minhyuk was struck at how placid he looked. Eunkwang seemed to always be more comfortable when it was just the two of them. Minhyuk didn't know why.

 

\- That's actually quite a well known fact by the way... - Eunkwang added with a crooked smile, turning to Minhyuk.

 

He was making things even worse now. Minhyuk felt like he couldn't breathe anymore when their eyes met. Really, how could no-one have ever asked Eunkwang out before? Did people know what they were missing out on there?

 

\- Go out with me.

 

Minhyuk didn't have time to stop himself from talking, why couldn't he control his own mouth tonight?

 

\- You're serious? - Eunkwang asked, wondering if he should laugh in case Minhyuk was just joking.

 

\- I'm dead serious. You deserve to be asked out. And if no-one out there has realized that till now, I'm gonna take matters in my own hands! Let's go on a date together!

 

Eunkwang was torn, what if the date went wrong? What if this was just a dream?

 

\- Come on! You're not losing anything there! Just once!!

 

Minhyuk wasn't sure why, but now that the words were out, he wanted that date. Someone had to prove to Eunkwang how beautiful he truly was and Minhyuk was pretty damn well placed to do so.

 

Eunkwang slowly started smiling wider and wider, deciding to just set all his doubts aside, he knew Minhyuk would never hurt him.

 

\- Okay, I'll go on a date with you.

 

Minhyuk grinned. They probably looked stupid, smiling widely at each other like that. But Minhyuk was happy. Eunkwang deserved the best first date the world, and Minhyuk would be there to give it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been a while since I had last written one of those, it was just to pass time, but it turned out kinda cute? I don't know, I like it though there's not much going on... I really really like it... anyway, thanks a lot for reading, have a great day!!


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover:  
>  _Imagine person A and Person B having an impromptu sleepover. How extreme do the accommodations get?_
> 
> (I got scared of the amount of stories I published so far and decided to turn this one into the writing prompts dumpster, especially since they are mostly one-shots!)

\- Don't you have any spare covers? How do you even survive?

Changsub rolled his eyes, he had suggested Sungjae went to Hyunsik's instead, but the younger had insisted to come to his place. Sungjae was currently homeless. Well, not exactly since his building had a condition, something with the pipes. It had been evacuated for the time the repairing would last. He had decided to try avoiding the expense of a hotel in the meanwhile, and sleep over at friends. Which was what had led to the current situation.

\- Seriously hyung... Even your fridge is pitiful!

Changsub sighed shaking his head. He hoped he would be thanked properly later. He deserved it. Sungjae could be extremely annoying. And right now, he was reaching some intense level.

\- Then just buy dinner for us instead of complaining, you brat!

Sungjae stuck his tongue out like the whiny kid he was before running away to investigate the bathroom while Changsub finished putting away his laundry. It had been hanging around since he wasn't expecting visits until Sungjae randomly decided to sleep here.

\- And I do have a spare blanket, it's somewhere under my bed...

Sungjae was apparently too busy snooping around to answer. Changsub sighed, giving up his laundry folding to look under the bed, he was pretty sure it was somewhere around here.

\- Hyung, how come all of your stuff is empty? Shampoo, shower gel, even toothpaste! Don't you shop?

Changsub groaned as an answer, pulling out the blanket from far, having to lie on the ground to reach it. He should really order things better. Maybe he should just knock Sungjae out, and his evening would finally be peaceful and quiet. He shook his head. Sungjae was his friend, what kind of nonsense was he thinking?

\- I will go to the supermarket soon. Why are you so noisy anyway? I told you to stay still!

Sungjae made a face at him, and he couldn't help but chuckle, though he was annoying, Sungjae was funny. Sungjae took the blanket from Changsub's hands, asking where he should put it.

\- Well, on the couch since it's where you'll sleep...

Sungjae stared at the couch for a good minute, contemplating his life choices, before dropping the blanket on it with a sigh.

It was a small couch; he would fit laying on it, but it would be cramped. It was only now that Changsub realized it, his couch was too small for Sungjae's giant limbs. He was surprised the younger wasn't complaining already.

\- What do you want to eat? - Sungjae asked, apparently over his existential crisis.

\- You're really buying dinner? -Changsub asked, bewildered.

\- Yeah, you're sheltering me; it's the least I can do. Pizza? No objection? Pizza it is then!!

Changsub nodded, pizza sounded good.

They had dinner after ordering pizza at a place Changsub had coupons for, saying it was the perfect day to use it and he thought the evening would go by quietly. But it was underestimating the Yook Sungjae... The latter never went out of energy; it was draining. They played videogames for a bit, actually, Changsub would have gone to bed a lot earlier any other day. When finally, Sungjae was feeling tired, they settled for bed. 

Changsub witnessed as Sungjae squeezed his body into the couch and put the blanket over himself. He looked kind of pitiful. Part of him wanted to just go to bed and sleep, but the little voice in his head just wouldn't let him do so.

\- Sungjae?

The other only hummed as an answer. Still looking for a proper sleeping position. 

\- Let's just trade; you sleep on my bed, I sleep on the couch.

Sungjae sat back up, looking shocked.

\- Why?

\- This couch is way too small for you... It must be too uncomfortable, let's just trade.

To his surprise, Sungjae shook his head no. He said:

\- Hyung, I'm already imposing myself here, I can't make you give up your own bed!

So Sungjae did have a sense of consciousness then... 

\- It's alr...

\- No. — Sungjae cut him off — Go to sleep hyung, it's fine.

Changsub gave up, Sungjae was a stubborn one. However, hearing him moving around, probably too uncomfortable to fall asleep, Changsub couldn't take it anymore, he said, not getting up:

\- Then just sleep here with me. Anything will be better than the couch.

Sungjae didn't answer and for a short instant, Changsub wondered if he had actually fallen asleep. But then saw him standing up and hesitantly approaching his bed.

\- Is that really okay with you, hyung? 

Changsub nodded, moving farther to the side so Sungjae would have some room. The latter lay down slowly; probably still hesitating with the couch, before realizing Changsub was right, anything would be better.

The bed wasn't a double-sized, and Changsub felt weird. It was narrow, and he was pretty sure he had never been that close physically from Sungjae while laying down. Part of him felt giggly, and the other feared he would move even one single muscle.

\- Relax hyung, I don't bite! - Sungjae said in a laugh, he didn't seem to have trouble adjusting to the proximity.

And he probably really didn't, as before 5 minutes had passed, Changsub could already hear his loud snores filling up the night air.

The damn loud snores that kept Changsub from falling asleep through most of the night. He almost regretted his generosity but seeing Sungjae's calm face while sleeping reminded him he had done well.

He fell asleep in the dead of night, hoping he won't have anyone sleeping-over in a long time, especially if it wasn't Sungjae. There weren't many people Changsub would allow sleeping in his own bed.

And the next day, when Sungjae asked him if he minded him sleeping over another night, Changsub wasn't sure why he let him without even faking to object. Especially since they both knew Hyunsik had both a spare bedroom and even a very nice couch to offer if Sungjae wanted. 

Maybe, deep down Changsub was glad Sungjae wanted to stay with him instead because, maybe, his greedy self wanted Sungjae to stay longer too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> By the way, am I the only one thinking my writing has been changing? I don't, it feels different from before, not in a bad way, but, I don't know... anyway, have a great day!!
> 
> I'm still stuck on my soulmate story but I wrote a chapter for fairy stories, so expect some magic soonnnn!!!!


End file.
